Audio-Technica ATR2500
Overview Ideal for podcasting, home studio recording, field recording, and voiceover use, the ATR2500-USB plugs right into your computer’s USB port, and functions seamlessly with your favorite recording software. This large-diaphragm side-address condenser offers a USB output for recording to your computer, a quality analog-to-digital converter for excellent fidelity, and a headphone output with level control for monitoring. Its cardioid polar pattern reduces pickup of unwanted sounds from the sides and rear. Features * *: Side-address condenser microphone * *: with USB output for easy connection to your computer * *: Ideal for podcasting, home studio recording, field recording, and voiceover use * *: Built-in headphone jack allows you to directly monitor from your microphone * *: Adjust headphone volume with easy-to-use controls on the front of the microphone * *: High-quality AD convertor with 16 bit, 44.1/48 kHz sampling rate * *: Compatible with Windows and Mac * *: Low-mass diaphragm provides excellent frequency response * *: Cardioid polar pattern reduces pickup of unwanted sounds from the sides and rear, improving isolation of desired sound source * *: Low self-noise – ideally suited for digital recording equipment * *: Pivoting, threaded stand mount attaches securely to the supplied tripod or to a conventional microphone stand * *: Tripod desk stand with folding legs for secure and easily portable tabletop use * *: Durable metal construction for long-lasting performance * *: USB cable included Interesting facts The founder owns this microphone. Reviews 5.0 out of 5 stars - Pretty amazing, October 4, 2011 By SenseiChris This review is from: Audio-Technica ATR2500-USB Cardioid Condenser USB Microphone (Electronics) '' When I first purchased the mic I had some doubts, but then I played with the mic for a little bit and it blew my mind. Thought it does pick up alot of background noise, but with the proper software that's no problem. This mic is great for vocals (rap, singing etc...) podcast, voice overs you name it.'' (I rap and I have couple of song on youtube that i recorded with this mic if you want to check out the audio quality you can click the link or copy and paste ----> '... It also has zero latency, which means you can hear yourself in realtime which is a plus. The mics build quality is absolutely excellent, but the stand that it comes with is a little cheap so you might want to pick up a alternate mic stand, but I rather have better sound quality than stand quality. This mic is great for beginners, if you're looking to pick up this mic for your home studio or you just want to do voice overs i recommend it. Its amazing and affordable. I rate this mic a 9.5/10 simply because the two buttons on the mic are kind of flimsy, i thought my mic broke but it was just the flimsy buttons, but the buttons shouldn't talk you out of buying this amazing mic 5.0 out of 5 stars Good USB mic for decent recording, but dayum, that factory smell, September 13, 2014 By Lane Walters "L.W" (Australia, QLD) Verified Purchase(What's this?) This review is from: Audio-Technica ATR2500-USB Cardioid Condenser USB Microphone (Electronics) It's a great USB Microphone. It's rather heavy for something so little and it feels like it's been built for fighting with. Solid piece of equipment. It does have to install and check for a Windows update if you use Windows and it does say that a system restart is required. Most reviews that you'll see about this microphone say that the stand is crap, but I reckon if you're just going to use it on your desk and you might have a few other things on your desk, the little stand works fine. The headphone jack on it is very grippy and sometimes you do have to make sure that the headphones are completely in. My only problem with it is that awful factory smell, I gagged on it when I breathed it in, but it's almost gone now just a day after getting it. Other than that, it's a fantastic USB mic, not perfect as it is USB and it's going straight to my laptop, but it's still pretty good. ---- User reviews on this microphone 5 4 3 2 1